


A Short Story on a Winter Night

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寒冷袭击了哥谭，也袭击了义警们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story on a Winter Night

「快把窗户关上，冷死我了。」

Red Robin花了平日里1.5倍的时间兢兢业业地夜巡，回家之后看到的就是这样一幅场景。

Jason Todd aka Redhood 坐在，不，整个人陷在沙发里，双脚交叠着搭在茶几上，怀里抱着一盆薯片。电视里不是他常看的体育新闻，而是用蓝光DVD机播放的电影。他一边目不转睛地看着Gary Oldman拿着冲锋枪扫射，一边抱怨Tim冻着了他。

如果是平时，Tim不讽刺上五句，也要讽刺上三句。但今天他实在打不起这个精神。突如其来的冷空气袭击了整个哥谭，当然也没有放过义警们。而Red Robin——Tim自嘲地想——也许是最先被技术性击倒的那个。尽管在此之前他已经一而再再而三地升级制服的温控系统，但在保暖和减少负重之间总是要找个平衡。更何况即使躯干部分得到了保障，末梢神经，比如手指和脚趾，也总是无可奈何。任何保暖措施在高速移动加直吹冷风（高处往往比地面上还要冷）面前都会败下阵来，靠人体自身的血液循环当然更加不行。

或许还有些遗传上的原因。Tim想。他从小就比别人更怕冷。如果不做义警，还可以说是一个无足轻重的小毛病；然而他的确是一个义警，所以这就给他造成了不大不小的麻烦。每到冬天，他都会发自内心地羡慕Jason的厚外套、手套，乃至脂肪——最后这一项虽然无法强求，却是实实在在的好处。

Tim反手关上窗子。屋里的温度没有平时那么高，他裸露在外的鼻子和下巴并不会因为扑面而来的热气而发痒。他踩着脚跟踢掉了靴子和袜子，摘掉斗篷，扯掉手套，完全不理会它们在地上乱成一团，光着脚踩在地板上。他的脚趾还带着深深的寒意，踏在温暖（对他而言）的地板上甚至缩了一下，然后横冲直撞地穿过房间奔向浴室。

Tim经过沙发的时候Jason刚吞下一片薯片。他舔了舔指尖的盐粒，突然伸出一只手，准确无误地抓住了Tim的手腕，用力朝他的方向拽过去。

多年以来的罗宾训练早已在身体上留下记忆。Tim没想到，也搞不懂Jason毫无预兆的行动。他下意识地把重心放到右脚上，借着Jason拉他的力量，用沙发背做支点，整个身体利落地翻了一个圈——只可惜落地时大失水准，一只脚蹬在了Jason的大腿上，要改变姿势却已经来不及了。他不想踩疼了Jason，只能顺势弯下膝盖，整个人摔下去——他闭上眼睛，做好把脸扎进薯片里的准备。但直到他的额头贴在一个熟悉的物体上，身体被人类的体温包围，预想中薯片糊脸的状况也没有发生。

倒不是说他很想被薯片糊脸，还是洋葱味的——Tim睁开眼睛，首先看到的是两块包裹在T恤之下的、令他羡慕不已的结实胸肌，然后才意识到他正被Jason抱在怀里。Jason的手早已放开他的手腕，转而揽住了他的腰，两人之间的体格差导致Tim的脚趾抵在Jason的小腿上。

「你干什——」

没等Tim说完就又是一阵天旋地转。这次是Jason抱着他转了个圈，或者，把他转了个圈。Jason扭了两下调整姿势，手还在他的腰上，下巴压着他的肩膀。

「你怎么这么硌人。」

不是你把我扯过来的吗，你居然还抱怨。Tim哭笑不得。他挣了两下，没有成功。一是Jason的手臂远比他有力，即使他挣扎也纹丝不动；二是Jason的胸膛正贴着他的背，这个温度太舒服，让他靠上去就不想动。

电视里的Natalie Portman正换着不同的衣服在Jean Reno面前大摆造型。Tim没再说话，他还没有完全从寒冷中恢复过来。他的脚还踩着Jason的小腿，脚掌上逐渐传来温暖的感觉。他这才意识到自己正在用冷冰冰的脚踩着Jason，对方想必也很不好受。

Tim赶紧把脚从Jason身上挪开，用一个不太雅观的姿势叉开双腿踩上地面，打算站起来。然而Jason用比刚才更大的力气箍住他，Tim动也不是不动也不是，只能保持着一个不上不下的尴尬姿势。

「放开，我要去洗澡。」Tim吃力地扭着头说，「而且制服上全是土。」

「把你的脚放上来。」

Jason答非所问，Tim毫无办法。既然Jason不肯放他走，也就不能一直紧绷着自己。他把双腿交叠，只把脚踝搭在Jason腿上。

「别叠着脚，你的脚挡住电视了。」

根本没有。而且这部电影你至少看过十次，我就陪你看过六次——Tim腹诽着，但还是把脚放了下来，贴着Jason的腿。

「这还差不多。」

「但我的脚很凉。」

「闭嘴吧。」

Jason一边说一边抓起Tim的手。力度不轻不重，从冷冰冰、泛着红色的指尖直到纹路杂乱的手掌。他用自己的手指撑开Tim的指缝，像给猫剪指甲一样捏住，从上到下按了几回，包括手腕在内，然后用他的手包住Tim的，握成一团。Jason的手温暖而干燥，带着点洋葱味，两个人握在一起的手轻轻搭在Tim胸前，心脏靠下方的位置，微微的压迫感让Tim心跳加速。

不只是心跳加速而已。Tim能感觉到自己的血液都在往脸上涌。虽然Jason看不到，可他多半猜得到，就像Tim猜得到Jason一定在笑一样。但他依然毫无办法，或许又不知所措。他的头脑转得越快，Jason的手掌传来的温度就越明显。Tim索性把重心向后靠，安安分分窝在Jason怀里。只有心跳无法控制，血管在耳朵里轰鸣。

「这就对了。」Jason说，似乎很满意。

「你打算什么时候放开？」

「差不多等Jean Reno死掉吧。」

那岂不是还有很长一段。Tim想着，但也没有拒绝。当最初的面红耳赤过去之后，这个姿势的舒适程度就像泰坦尼克号撞上冰山后进的水，汹涌且不可逆转地朝Tim袭来。Jason也并没有一直抓着他不放，只是手掌覆在Tim手上，到了后来干脆去拿薯片来吃，时不时往Tim嘴里塞几片。

最后他们还是耗到了电影结束。不论看过几次，Tim都不想错过Natalie Portman种下盆栽的镜头。现在反倒是他懒洋洋的不想动——电影、薯片和温暖的（人肉）垫子最能消磨人的意志，更何况Tim在这方面远远算不上坚定——但Jason在他身后推了一把，害他险些摔下去，摇摇晃晃好几下才缓过来。

「快去洗澡。」Jason催促道，站起身收拾起DVD来。

「我刚才就打算洗的，是你拉着我看电影。」Tim反击。他的手脚已经回复如初，灵活得马上可以再夜巡一次——不，最后这句只是个比喻，说着玩的。

「傻鸟。」Jason嗤之以鼻，「上次是谁回来之后直接去洗澡，结果因为水开得太烫，出来手脚肿了半天又呲牙咧嘴半天的？」

这段话里的任何一个字Tim都没法反驳，包括「傻鸟」二字在内。他的脸顿时变得要多红有多红，可能比刚才被Jason抱在怀里时还要红一点。他张了张嘴，发出的只有单音节。

「呃……」

「不要呃，快去洗。」Jason不依不饶地说。

「可是……」Tim用手拍拍身上的制服。「我身上全是土，你身上也脏了。」

他边说边指着Jason的T恤，上面有几个明显是新蹭的黑印。Jason撇了撇嘴，却看到Tim眨了眨眼睛。他的脸很红，但已经不完全是因为害羞和感激。

「那还不容易。」Jason三步两步走到Tim身边，本想搞个突然袭击把对方扛起来，然而抛开了「寒冷」这个负面效应的Tim不吃他这一套。Tim灵活地一闪身，Jason只勾住了他的肩膀。

「一起洗嘛。」Tim帮Jason补完了后半句，并对Jason没能第二次抓到他大为开心。Jason倒是一点都不介意，毕竟他的目的已经达到，不会在细枝末节上纠结过多。

他只是随手关上了房间的灯，决定等到洗澡的时候再和Tim讨论把装备随地乱丢的问题。

 

—END—

 


End file.
